ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Honoka Yukishiro/Hannah Whitehouse
Honoka Yukishiro (Hannah Whitehouse as an official name) is one of the main characters in Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Appearance Honoka has long, dark blue hair and eyes. She wears her hair down and clips her bangs to the side. As a civilian, she is seen wearing a white jacket with a pale yellow dress and white shoes. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart movie, Honoka was seen wearing a long, blue and white dress, with white gloves, a light blue frilly decoration on the bottom, a big blue bow on the back and white high heel shoes. She wore her hair in a bun and her bangs to the side as usual. She also wore winter wear clothes which was a white hat, blue snow goggles, a white fur coat, white mittens, blue pants and darker blue snow boots. Honoka was also seen wearing a white lab coat and glasses at school. In the first season, Cure White's outfit is a white dress with the top part featuring ruffle trimming, a white bow and a baby blue stripe in the middle while the skirt part being white with lace trimming at the bottom and a dark blue belt around her waist. She wears a white bow with a dark blue heart in her hair, and her elbow-to-wrist gloves are white with baby blue ruffle trimming and each glove has a dark blue heart at the wrist. Lastly, her legwarmers are white with a baby blue heart and below it, matching ruffle trimming and white shoes. In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Cure White's outfit, along with Cure Black's, is slightly upgraded. Her lower dress gets another thin layer, and her leggings have slightly changed. Her leggings and gloves have a blue trim. Her earrings have changed from silver to gold, and her commune strap is held by a large gold heart. There is also now a tiny light-blue heart in the center of the bow. Personality Honoka is a gentle, understanding girl who always put others before herself. She is very smart, even being called the "The Queen of Knowledge", "The Queen of Intelligence" or "The Queen of Wisdom" by her classmates, and often uses this to help people. However, Honoka may also be quite strict, and when she thinks someone has not done all of their work, she'll force them to do it. She is, however, doing this because she cares. Although she is the crush of almost every boy in school, she is not interested in most of them, but she has shown to care very much for some boys, namely Shougo Fujimura, her childhood friend, and Kiriya, a new boy at school who she is helping understand people's feelings. Gallery Tumblr n2uvwwHaIH1t1eqwho2 1280.jpg CureWhitePreCure.png Cure White introduces herself.jpg|"Emissary of Light, I am Cure White!" Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Transformed characters Category:Pet owners Category:White characters Category:Singing characters Category:Light-themed characters Category:Fictional scientists